The present invention relates generally to electronic wagering systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and method of creating and placing wagers as a gift by a first user using an electronic wager server such that any winnings are received by a second user, the intended recipient of the gift.
The expansion of electronic devices, such as personal computers and cellular phones, into the homes, offices, and thus “day to day” lives of the average consumers has also expanded and opened multiple and diverse avenues in entertainment and business. For instance, with the growing acceptance and maturing of the personal computer and along with it, communication media such as the satellite television and the Internet, electronic shopping has become commonplace and especially convenient for consumers. Hence, finding and ordering a gift has become even easier. However, providing a gift that is different and entertaining is not easily found.
Wagering, risking something, such as a sum of money, on an outcome of an uncertain event, is often entertaining. However, in traditional wagering environments, money is wagered by an individual on an outcome of a particular event and based on the wager and the outcome of the particular event, the individual is given or paid a particular amount of money or loses the money wagered. Therefore, the entertainment or enjoyment of the wager is usually isolated to the individual wagerer and any other persons that happen to be around the wagerer at the time. Therefore, even through the use of blossoming communication media providing a worldwide market for both consumers and retailers, the entertainment of the wager is usually shared by one individual, the wagerer.
Providing the individual to share the wagering experience to another individual may well benefit both the individual setting up the wager and the other individual.